


Road Trip

by korasami



Series: Korrasami Week 2014 [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2014, Oops, PWP, Soft Lesbian Porn, i didn't mean to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korasami/pseuds/korasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Damn, I love your butt,” Korra told Asami seriously.</p><p>Written for Korrasami Week, Day 6 - Road Trip.</p><p>Korra and Asami, well, have sex in the back of Asami's Satomobile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean to write this. Damn. This was supposed to be a steamy makeout session accompanied by a steamier fanart, but when the fanart fell through, I got a bit carried away. Sorry, not really.
> 
> Enjoy your porn. It's not even good porn. Not even beta'd.

“This is absolutely ridiculous! What if someone sees?”

From her spot on Asami’s lap, Korra cackled. “We’re on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. Even _your_ screams of ecstasy won’t be heard by the nearest town.”

Asami rolled her eyes, her pink cheeks illuminated by the moon shining down on them. “I am _not_ having sex with you where anyone could see us!”

Korra rapped her fingers against the door of Asami’s satomobile. “Come on, babe. Just a quickie? We’ve been driving all day and I’m horny.”

Giggling, Asami pulled Korra’s face close to hers with gentle fingers. “Well, when you put it so eloquently…”

“What, the thought of my tongue in your—“

“Korra!” Asami shouted, then coughed. “Korra, I still don’t think this is a good ide-aaah…” Asami’s words trailed off into a deep sigh, her lips having been captured by Korra’s. This caused her to forget about all her previous reservations about making out in the back of an open satomobile on some deserted road in the middle of a forest. When the Avatar is shoving her heated tongue along the inside of your lips, it’s best to go along with it. Not that she was complaining.

They stayed like that for several minutes; Korra’s legs wrapped around Asami’s hips, fingers threaded tightly through her hair, licking at a low but bold pace against her tongue. Asami felt her stomach start to flutter, as if it had liquefied and was slowly pooling down her body. A little groan rose from Asami’s throat as Korra slipped out of her mouth and began licking down to her jawbone.

“ _Korra_ ,” Asami moaned, shuddering at the wetness on her skin. She barely noticed when Korra began unbuttoning her blouse, but shivered when chilly night air met her breasts. “Shit,” she hissed, and the cold was quickly replaced by the warmth of Korra’s caressing hand. Asami hadn’t prepared for any funny business when she had dressed, so her brassiere was a plain cotton one. Understandably, Korra did not seem to mind.

Taking her hand off of Korra’s cheek, Asami grabbed a little forcefully at Korra’s thigh. Finding the leathers she found there quite inconvenient, she tugged at them in hopes Korra would get the message. She did, but didn’t help much as Asami attempted to slide Korra’s pants off. One pant leg off was good enough, right?

“Damn, I love your butt,” Korra told Asami seriously. The latter’s skirt had ridden up and Korra had taken that opportunity to slip her free hand down Asami’s panties, her fingers kneading into the firm ass of the teen. Asami wiggled back into her hand, and her giggle had a heave undertone of arousal.

“Well, I love you,” Asami said. When she went to kiss the top of Korra’s head, however, Korra ducked down even lower and licked a firm stripe in between her breasts. A yelp was elicited from Asami, which pleased Korra. The licking continued for several long moments, moments that caused Asami to squirm beneath her. In response, Korra ground her body down hard on Asami’s crotch. Her response was to swear loudly.

“You like that?” Korra asked, her voice full of gravel. However, she gave Asami no time to assimilate the question as she slid her hand rapidly from Asami’s breast to the front of Asami’s underwear. Using the hand on Asami’s ass, Korra started to slide off her girlfriend’s underwear—only to be stopped by a pale hand on her chest.

“No,” Asami said, her voice low.

Korra closed her eyes, but backed away, scooting quickly off Asami’s lap.

Asami chucked. “Thanks for listening to me, but that’s not what I had in mind.” Suddenly, Korra felt herself being pushed back against the door of the satomobile, her legs quickly falling open with the help of Asami’s palms. “There. That’s better.”

“You deviant!” Korra cried, but she didn’t care much anymore as Asami smoothly glided off Korra’s own underwear. She wasted no time in ducking her head down to Korra’s trembling thigh and biting hard down on it. Korra moaned loudly, thrusting her hips up erratically.

Just as Asami was about to surprise Korra by thrusting her tongue deep into her soaking wet sex, a huge truck came zooming by on the nearly deserted road--honking as it passed them. Asami screamed, startled, and when she jolted she banged her nose against Korra’s pelvis.

“Oh my gosh!” Asami gasped, burying her head in Korra’s thigh, her face burning. “I _knew_ this would happen.”

Korra couldn’t help but give a breathy laugh. “Does this mean you’re not going to eat me out?”

Asami looked at Korra with wild, yet concerned, eyes. “Korra,” she whispered, pushing herself up using Korra’s spread knees. “They _honked_ at us!” Korra rolled her still-dilated eyes. “I’m sorry, babe, but I don’t think I can continue after that.”

Korra groaned, but sat up. She brushed her short hair out of her eyes. “Alright,” she said, “But I’m going to be rubbing off while you drive to the hotel. And when we get to the hotel, I will fuck you so hard you’ll forget about that damn truck. Got it?”

Asami nodded, still trembling from the shock. “I’m sorry, Korra. I’m overreacting, aren’t I?”

“It’s okay,” Korra told her. “I mean, I’ll still get some tonight, right?”

“Who’s the deviant now?” Asami asked playfully, shirt still unbuttoned. Korra, ever the lady, began buttoning it back up for her; Korra, however, was still naked from the waist down. “What about you? Aren’t you going to put your pants back on?”

A noncommittal noise was all Asami needed to hear. “I’ll just put Mako’s scarf over my naughty bits if we see any people.”

Asami sent her a disbelieving side-eye, but Korra didn’t elaborate.

“Alright, then,” she said, confused by the current events, and perhaps a little bit turned on again, although she didn’t plan on mentioning it yet. Regardless, Asami fired up the engine and began cruising down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel if I get *~inspired~* and if school permits. We'll see.


End file.
